


Kiss the Rain

by robotjellyfish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kissing in the Rain, Langst, M/M, lance gets to see the rain, lances insecurities, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotjellyfish/pseuds/robotjellyfish
Summary: After another mission where Lance gets tricked by the enemy and captured Lance is feeling pretty down his usual insecurities getting the better of him. Shiro is determined to show him he's not as useless as he thinks he is.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dhdart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dhdart).



> Happy Valentines DHD I'm your voltron secret valentine. I hope you enjoy this little shance fic and I'm sorry it's a bit late. I hope it's worth the wait.

'Maybe I don't have a thing. I'm just a seventh wheel.'

'I just keep fucking up. I'm a liability to the team.'

'They'd be better off without me.'

‘They only keep me around because they can’t just kick me out into space. They're too nice to do that.’ 

Lance scuffed his toe across the floor as he walked wishing that the castle wasn’t always so pristine or at the very least that it had a garden so he could find a pebble or something to kick. Right now there wasn’t so much as a speck of dust to kick up, his shoes just squeaked across the floor doing little to interrupt his train of self-deprecating thoughts.

It had been a simple, straightforward ‘answer a call for help’ mission that had turned into another Nyma incident for Lance. He’d fallen for the pretty face and honey sweet words as he always did not because he believed them, not really, he knew better than that by now, but because she acknowledged him. She'd treated him like he was special, like what he said merit and worth, like he had worth and Lance allowed himself to be fooled because deep down he wanted to believe, more than anything, that he had worth. That he was special. 

But he was nothing, he knew that. 

To further his humiliation Shiro had been the one to save him. The man he loved and admired, the man he longed to stand as an equal beside had saved him from his alien kidnappers as if he were a powerless child. 

“Maybe being the damsel in distress is my thing,” he sneered to himself kicking his toes across the floor again. He’d lost count of the amount of times he’d been captured, used as bait or leverage, made mistake after mistake because he trusted too easily. 

He sighed heavily his shoulders slumping as he made his way down the brightly lit corridor. He was still in his paladin armour having only just escaped Coran’s needless fussing and checks to make absolutely sure that there was nothing wrong with him and that those scoundrels, as Coran put it, hadn’t hurt him. The others had dispersed to do their own thing almost as soon as they got back, shooting Lance various looks of something he didn't want to think about, but Shiro had hovered around like an anxious mother hen before Coran had shooed him away, and although Coran's fussing had been pretty embarrassing Lance was grateful to him for getting rid of Shiro. Coran's fussing was one thing, Shiro's anxious concern was worse than being chewed out for his mistake. It told him that Shiro saw how much of a failure he was, that Shiro pitied him for being such a screw up, that Shiro didn't trust him to take care of himself. 

After that disaster of a mission Lance really didn't want to see any of his team mates for the rest of the day if he could help it his humiliation was still too fresh. So of course as he took the long way around, choosing the corridors the others didn’t use as frequently he ran into Shiro. Literally. His gaze fixed down on the floor not looking where he was going he slammed right into the solid wall of muscle that was Shiro’s chest. The older man didn’t flinch at the impact, while Lance had to stumble back almost falling on his ass as he tried to catch his balance. 

“Oh hey Shiro, sorry didn’t see you there,” Lance stuttered as he swallowed around the bile of humiliation that rose in his throat, first he’d been rescued by the man now he’d ran into him and bounced off him like he was nothing more than a fly, he really was quite pathetic. 

“Lance are you ok?” Shiro stepped closer all soft, gentle concern and kind words. It felt like Shiro was babying him and while Lance knew that he hadn’t given him reason to treat him any other way it still stung. 

“I’m fine. Didn’t expect to see anyone down here though. Got a bit lost on my way to the training room,” Lance brushed off Shiro concern responding with the usual forced cheer he wielded like a weapon to keep the others at a distance. To keep them from seeing how he truly felt. Shiro's frown deepened. 

“Did Coran give you the all clear? I can walk you to the training room if you like but you really should rest,” Shiro persisted an edge of authority in his tone and something else, something that was a different kind of softness that made Lance's gut churn. 

“Yup all clear, and I think I got it from here thanks Shiro,” Lance said in a rush side stepping around the other man before breaking into a run to make his escape. He was running away like a damn coward, Lance hated himself even more. 

\----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Shiro was no fool, he knew something was wrong and while he knew injured pride had something to do with it he also knew that the answer wasn't as simple as that. There was a bigger reason behind Lance's behaviour why he was closing himself off and Shiro had been tiptoeing around it long enough worried about making things worse. It was time to face Lance head on and get him to open up before he closed himself off completely. 

But for that he needed a plan. Watching Lances retreating figure he thought back to how this began, how Lance had come alive as soon as the young woman paid attention to him, smiled at him, laughed at him, simply acknowledged him. Shiro knew that he, and the others were partly to blame for dismissing Lance sometimes, not always taking him seriously but that was a matter to deal with later. Lance himself was the more urgent concern. 

So Shiro went in search of Allura an idea already forming in his head. 

\----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Finding a suitable planet had been surprisingly easy, so easy that Shiro couldn’t help but feel a small stab of guilt that they hadn’t tried it before. Sure they had battles to fight, a war to win but Shiro knew better than anyone the importance of some down time, time to step away from the fight, remove themselves from it all and just clear their head, even if it was just for an hour or so. They hadn’t had time for that since they’d arrived at the castle it was no wonder Lance was close to breaking. It made Shiro question the well being of the others on his team, he made a mental note to check on the rest of them after this. 

A quick scan of the planet revealed it to be safe, free of Glara or any other major sings of life. An untouched paradise. The atmosphere would be safe enough for them to breathe and they'd be able to set foot on it even without their Paladin armour on, and it had exactly what Shiro needed. It was perfect. 

Allura had been more than receptive to his suggestion. She'd started the search for the planet as soon as the words were out of Shiro's mouth and proceeded with the wormhole jump as soon as she’d found it, without Shiro needing to say another word, a sign perhaps of just how much Lance’s condition had deteriorated, how everyone had noticed. How everyone was worried for him. 

“You should have the rest of the day to yourselves so take your time,” Allura said as she stationed the castle ship somewhere just outside of the planet’s gravity but still within easy reach should they need to rush back. 

“Thank you Allura.” 

“Take care of him, the castle has been colder and far too quiet lately,” she replied softly a sad, understanding smile on her lips. 

“I will,” Shiro promised with such conviction to his words that even he believed this would work, that he could get Lance to open up and make him see just how important he was to the team. More than anything though Shiro just wanted to see Lance smile again. 

 

\----- ----- ----- ----- -----

He found Lance in the training room. It hadn’t taken that long to find the planet, barely even a half hour to find Allura, let her scan for a suitable planet and warp them there but when he arrived it was to find Lance drenched in sweat in the middle of an intense training session. The training room had been set up for a more rugged terrain littered with boulders and other large objects that both provided good cover but also caused a hindrance lowering visibility and mobility for both parties. 

The ground was already littered with several offline bots, the small round ones that hovered mid air shooting at them, and there were still several in the air still whizzing around. There seemed to be about five of them thought it was difficult to keep track with the speed and the erratic way they moved. Lance's focus was entirely on each of the bots somehow keeping a track of all of them even as he jumped from hiding spot to hiding spot dodging their fire as he tried to get to a better vantage point. Soon enough he saw an opening, a fraction of a second that Shiro hadn't been able to read but Lance reached out of his hiding spot and shot one of them down before ducking back down again. His movements quick, precise and calculated. He hadn't wasted a single moment. 

The show of skill sucked the breath out of Shiro. He always knew Lance was capable of more than he showed but he had no idea Lance had developed this much. It sent another stab of guilt through Shiro that Lance obviously had felt confident enough to show them his success, still hadn’t felt it was good enough even though he had improved so much. 

Lance's practice movements and well managed fatigue Shiro saw in Lance this wasn't the first time the blue paladin had gone through a training session like this. Although he was tired he was managing his breathing well, pacing himself while pushing himself with everything he had. 

Another dive, another shot, another bot down. There were only three left. Now that there were fewer Lance was getting more daring, jumping out ducking and dodging drawing their fire before shooting another one down. Two left. 

The bots grew more frantic and unpredictable picking up speed and shooting blindly as they tried to smoke Lance out but Lance kept low, kept calm. Shiro had lost track of Lance again as he hid amongst the boulders. He'd moved deeper into the training room, into the rugged terrain. Shiro had no idea where he would pop up next. Shiro's heart raced excitedly, he wasn't at all worried about Lance's ability to complete the simulation, he knew Lance could do it and he wanted to witness Lance's triumph.

After several moments of bunching together, focusing their fire power the bots split up obviously hoping for more success that way. It was what Lance had been waiting for. He appeared from a position Shiro hadn’t expected, obviously moving to it without Shiro noticing. Two shots and the final two bots were down. The simulation was over. 

Lance stood in the middle of it all his chest heaving and a dissatisfied scowl on his face. He'd taken out all the bots on his own, survived using the terrain to his advantage using all of his skills to his advantage but to Lance it still wasn't enough, wasn't good enough. 

Shiro could see the doubt in his face, he wouldn’t allow that. 

“Nice work sharpshooter,” letting the pride and amazement he felt be evident in his voice Shiro made his presence known. Lance’s attention snapped to him with a look of panic, followed by embarrassment as if he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t have. 

“Hi Shiro, I was just getting a little target practice in.”

“This looks like more that just a little target practice,” Shiro said impressed, trying to convey to Lance that it was ok to be proud of himself, that he should be proud of himself. 

Lance shuffled awkwardly shrugging his shoulders as he deactivated his bayard and let it return to his suit. 

“I can only take on about ten of then at a time, less if I pick an open terrain. It’s no big deal.” 

Shiro frown the urge too just grab the younger man by the shoulders and shake him, make him understand, taking a hold of him.

“If you’re finished there’s a special mission I want your help with, will you come with me?” He said instead. He would put this to one side for now but he was definitely going to get Lance to acknowledge his own success later. 

“A mission? Isn’t it kinda late and you know I did kinda fail that last one... maybe you should take one of the others,” Lance said his voice strained as he tried to hold himself back, struggling between the pride he felt at being chosen, out of everyone, by Shiro and his own doubts and insecurities over his own abilities. 

The fact that Lance hadn't immediately jumped at the opportunity to go on the mission was a blaring alarm bell. There was not even a hint of his usual crowing or bragging. It was painful to watch.

Shiro stood up straighter his expression stern and serious eyes narrowed. 

“You are the only one who can handle this mission Lance, I need you.” He said firmly a sense of authority to his voice that Lance would not be able to question. Lance squared his shoulders his expression shifting, a flash of something flashing across his face that was quickly hidden. Something that distracted Shiro for a moment making his pulse race for a different reason but now wasn't the time to get distracted, he couldn't let himself be side tracked. 

‘I need you’ maybe he should have picked his words a little more carefully, he was letting his feeling slip though, but it had worked. Lance stood a little taller, a little prouder the forced cocky grin making him seem more like himself. 

“Well when you put it like that how can I say no? But can I go get a shower first?”

“Of course. This mission isn’t too dangerous so you won't need to wear your armour. Meet me in the hanger when you’re done” 

“We’re not going in our lions?” 

“No this mission requires a little more subtlety, we’ll be taking one of the pods its not far.”

“Oh, ok,” Lance replied smartly his posture getting stiffer as he stood to attention with a hint of a warm red flush hi-lighting his cheeks making them glow a war, russet brown. Flush that Shiro had to try very hard to ignore the warm, tempting line making him want to trace his thumb over Lance's cheek. 

“Don't take too long soldier,” Shiro said before he left. 

\------ ----- ----- ----- -----

Lance showered quickly abandoning his usual after bathing skin care routine, well they were going on a mission so he’d probably need to shower again when he got back anyway he's take care of his skin then. He'd been chosen for this mission, by Shiro, and while his wounds over his most recent failure were still pretty fresh Lance was buoyed by this fact finally able to feel a little pride over it. He couldn't keep Shiro waiting, couldn't let him down now. He had a chance to prove himself again, a chance to prove he wasn't completely useless. 

He ran to the hanger slowing down only when he got to the door so he could waltz through it nonchalantly as if he hadn't run all the way there at all. Shiro had already prepped the pod and packed everything they needed. He stood near the open, waiting door his arms crossed loosely over his chest. As Lance approached he shot the brunette a smile that caused Lance's step to falter. By some miracle he managed not to trip. 

“Ready?” Shiro asked. 

“Yup,” Lance squeaked hoping his voice didn't sound too high or weird, “so what is this mission exactly?” Lance asked quickly as he marched sharply up the steps into the pod. 

“It’s a top secret mission that I can only trust you with,” Shiro smiled a mischievous twinkle in his eye that for a moment almost caused Lance to doubt him, but there was no way Shiro would play a trick on him. Right? 

“I’ll brief you when we get down there,” Shiro promised, his tone more serious to ease Lance’s concern. 

There was nothing to prepare for and no one to see them off so as soon as they were sat down and buckled in they were ready to go almost immediately. Shiro sat in the pilots seat, seeing as he was the only one who knew where they were going, starting the engine checking the readings on the screens in front of him while Lance squirmed in the passengers seat beside him. 

“Ok Shiro you’re cleared for take off. Do take care out there you two,”Allura’s voice crackled across the coms almost startling Lance who hadn't been expecting it. 

“Thanks Allura, departing now. We should be back in approximately one varga, we'll contact you if it takes longer.” Shiro informed her before cutting off the connection to focus on piloting the little craft out of the hanger into space. 

It was the first time, Lance realised, that he was seeing his hero at work up close and personal. Sure he saw Shiro pilot the black lion alongside him and the others almost every day but this was something entirely different. He was sat in the same cockpit with Shiro, sat right beside him. 

The ship didn’t have complicate mechanics and semi-automatic controls of their lions, this was a vehicle that required attention and focus and had more controls than their lions and fewer large, technologically advanced screens. But Shiro worked the control with the ease and grace of a pro piloting the unfamiliar craft as if it were second nature. Lance was vividly reminded how Shiro was the youngest pilot ever to be chosen for a mission, the ill fated Kerberos mission. His skill and humility had made him Lance's hero, even without knowing him Lance had admired him, aspired to be like him. Now he was able to witness Shiro's piloting first hand. Shiro was focused and in complete control manoeuvring the craft so it barely even shook as it glided forward through space towards the planet in front of them. 

It was a sight that filled Lance with awe and a declining feeling of self worth in equal measure because Shiro was so good and Lance could never hope to even have a fraction of his skill and focus. 

“So where are we?” Lance asked tearing his gaze away from Shiro to stare fixedly out the window and the unfamiliar space outside. He didn’t recognize any of the planets or stars around them now suggesting the must have done a worm hole jump while he was in the training room. He hadn't noticed. 

“I’m actually not sure what this system is called,” Shiro admitted sheepishly, “but our destination is that planet straight up ahead.” 

Lance focused on the planet, noticing how it was shrouded in a thick, dark grey swirl of cloud giving no indication of what lay beyond. There didn't seem to be anything suspicious or off about it though, no Galra ships in the vicinity, no visible signs of anything from the planet that might suggest it needed help or anything. Lance couldn't even begin to guess why they were going there. 

The craft moved forward smoothly reaching the outer layer of cloud cover they dove in without pause Shiro steering them confidently even though he could see nothing but the fluffy grey clouds around them. 

Lance watched as the fluffy cloud streamed passed the window curling around the craft as they moved forward. They looked the same as the clouds on Earth giving Lance a sharp stab of homesickness that had him closing his eyes for a moment because it was too hard to look at. 

Then a familiar sound reached his ears. 

Eyes snapping open Lance leaned forward his gaze fixed on the window. 

“Shiro is this….” Lance breathed hardly daring to say the words. Thick heavy drops hit the window and the side of the craft beating the familiar, constant rhythm Lance had missed so painfully. 

“Oh looks like it’s raining,” Shiro said in an effort to act surprised. He was a terrible liar but luckily Lance was too mesmerised by the streaming droplet running down the window to notice.

“Wait it’s not acidic or poisonous or something is it?” Lance asked anxiously his expression pained at the possibility of having something he wanted so badly dangled in front of him only to be snatched away at the last second. 

“No it’s fine. Allura ran some checks before we set out, it has a breathable atmosphere and the rain is just plain old water.” Shiro said brightly doing a poor job of hiding his excitement. 

Lance’s face light up his eyes finally loosing the dark midnight hue that had fallen over them recently, now they were bright, blue, and shimmering. For a moment Shiro almost forgot why he was doing this in the first place. It was impossible to imagine the bright, smiling young man sitting beside him now was the same as the sad, sullen one that had come back from the earlier mission. 

“All the places we’ve been….and this is the first time I’ve seen rain…” he breathed a small laugh slipping past his lips that hitched in an almost sob but Lance quickly got himself under control his focus on the rain outside as Shiro steered the aircraft in a perfect, gentle landing. The ship barely even bumped.

“We can go outside right? The rain really won't melt us and we’re not going to get attacked by Galra or anything?” Lance asked in a rush bouncing in his seat. His seatbelt was already off and he was gripping the edge of his seat to hold himself in place, to stop himself from dashing off this ship without the order that it was ok. This was a mission and Shiro was the commanding officer after all, he had to show he was capable of following orders, of being a good soldier. 

“According to Allura there are no major life signs on this planet, it's untouched. Perfectly safe,” Shiro assured with a nod and a smile that Lance completely missed because he was already on his feet he couldn't wait any longer. Shiro quickly flipped the switch to open the door so as to not hold the overexcited paladin up. 

Lance jumped out of the pod with a whoop of joy a sloshing sounds following him as his feet hit the floor the sound of the rain moving around him, changing the rhythm. Shiro sat for a moment listening to the music of Lance in the rain, his laughter, his feet splashing in the puddles, the rain falling all around him, allowing Lance a private moment with the rain.

Shiro soon got to his feet, he couldn't leave the young man alone for too long he'd bought him here for a reason after all. He climbed out of the pod standing beside it drinking in the sight of Lance in the rain as he used the side of the pod as a shelter. 

The rain drew a hazy outline around Lance it was falling so heavily making him seem almost ethereal as if he wasn't really there, as if he was far away. His arms were thrown out welcoming the rain as he spun and danced about his head thrown back, mouth open to catch the drops on his lips and tongue. Shiro wondered for a moment if the rainwater was safe to drink but he quickly decided that interrupting Lance now was not worth it. The rain was safe to go out in so it was probably safe to drink, at the very least a few drops wouldn’t hurt. 

The rain had already soaked Lance plastering his clothes to his body making his hair seem flat and dark, heavy with water. The rain and gloom of the day muted his skin to a deep, dark umber making him blend in with the clay like scenery of the planet. Lance looked like he belonged here. He looked free and happy.

Catching sight of Shiro Lance came to a stumbling stop mid spin almost losing his balance as he tried to stop himself. 

“Oh sorry Shiro it’s just…..the rain you know…” he said dropping his arms to his sides his shoulders slumping ruefully suddenly self-conscious and awkward again. 

“It’s fine. I bought you down here to see the rain anyway.” 

“You...did?” Lance questioned his expression shifting from embarrassment to confusion. Well it was now or never Shiro reasoned, there was no use in fooling Lance any longer. 

“I wanted to talk to you about the previous mission, about a few things actually. Just us,” Shiro said softly, slowly picking his words carefully. He didn’t want to startle Lance and get him to clam up before he’d even started. But as careful as he'd been he obviously hadn't picked his word carefully enough. Lance looked stricken. 

At Shiro’s words he was suddenly put in mind of an old, useless dog being abandoned on the side of the road. It was happening, Shiro was going to jump into the pod and fly back to the castle without him they were finally getting rid of him. Lance felt like he was hurtling through space all alone. 

“Wait Shiro please I know I screwed up on that last mission but I promise it won't happen again, I’ll do better just please….don’t kick me out….” he begged his words tumbling and shaking out of him as he tried to get everything out, tried not to break down and cry. 

“Woah Lance hey steady there,” Shiro rushed forward clasping his hands on Lance’s shoulders anchoring him in place, bringing him back. 

“I…I…” Lance gasped for breath his eyes wide, darting about not able to focus on Shiro. 

“Look at me Lance.” Shiro said firmly squeezing the others shoulders hard to bring his attention to him. Lance's gaze dragged heavily to him scared and anxious. His breathing was quick, laboured chest heaving on the verge of panic. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to spring it on you like this, I just want to talk ok. I just want you to talk to me Lance. Tell me what's bothering you,” Shiro spoke as soothingly and calmly as he could ignoring we unpleasant wet feeling of his clothes sticking to his skin and the way his hair was now plastered across his face, his white forelock flatted against his nose making the a trail of rain water run off his hair and into his eyes.

“I'm…. I'm fine really? What's the big deal Shiro? What did you want to talk about?” Lance gasped between breathes trying to act as if nothing was wrong. Well that wasn't going to work any more. Shiro squeezed Lance's shoulders again, pulled him a little closer lowering his head so he was eye level with Lance. 

“I want to talk about you. About how you’re feeling. I know you’ve been bottling things up and not talking to us about it and it’s been getting to you, so please. Talk to me.” He urged the rain blurring his words a little but they were so close Shiro knew Lance could hear him. 

“It's fine Shiro, it's nothing really,” Lance said his gaze slipping away from Shiro a clear, tell-tale sign that he was lying. Lance was ducking back, trying to get away but Shiro wouldn't let him escape so easily. 

“It's not important,” Lance finished softly but Shiro heard the hidden meaning behind those words 'I'm not important'. 

“Listen to me. What happened today wasn't your fault. I know how much you wanted to believe the things that girl said, how much you've been wanting to hear how good and important you are. The blame is on us for letting you be so unappreciated, for not letting you know how valuable you are to us.”

“What? What are you saying?” Lance's gaze fixed on Shiro and suddenly he looked angry. “Your fault? How is any of this? Any of me you guys fault?!” His voice rose with each word and he took a step closer to Shiro. The rain was still falling heavily plastering his already soaked hair flatter against his head letting the water stream down his face and into his eyes so he had to keep blinking quickly as he spoke. 

Shiro, dumbfounded at Lance's outburst, couldn't come up with a reply. 

“You guys, all of you, you're all so amazing and cool and capable. Everyone is so much smarter than me, a better fighter, a better pilot, a better paladin I'm just a liability. I'm the idiot who gets captured, I'm the fool that puts everyone at risk because I let myself get distracted by some pretty girl. I'm nowhere near the class of pilot Keith is and on top of that he's the best at hand to hand combat after you, I can never measure up to that. And Hunk is so much kinder and smarter than me and I really don't know why he even kept me around for so long, why he always let me drag him along on my stupid 'adventures' because he could do so much better than me for a friend. And Pidge is smarter than all of us put together and funny and so brave and her family's been imprisoned by the Galra, she misses them but she doesn't cry and bitch about it like I do. And you, you've been through so much and you're still here fighting with us, and you're so brave and strong and such a good leader and I just don't want to be a disappointment to you, I want to be someone you can rely on but you trust Keith more than me and I don't blame you I know Keith is-but I-but I-” 

Lance's words came out in a cold rush everything he had been feeling since who knew when breaking forward. Somewhere along the way he's started crying though it was hard to tell with the rain also running along the contours face, but Shiro was close enough, Shiro saw. He could feel it in the way Lance's shoulders shook with every breath, hear it in the tremor in his voice until he just couldn't get the words out any more. He thought so highly of all of them and so little of himself that Shiro's heart ached the words cutting deeply revealing that Lance's insecurities were a lot deeper, and darker than he'd ever imagined. 

Well he wouldn't let that go any further. Shiro's hands moved from Lance's shoulders to his cheeks, cradling his head firmly, yet gently the tips of his fingers curling under Lance's jaw to tilt his head up to meet him. Shiro stepped forward closing the small breath of distance between them he leaned forward, his forehead pressing against Lance's hoping in some way to shield him for the rain. 

“Lance breathe, it's ok just breathe,” he soothed his thumbs rubbing along the arc of Lance's cheeks swiping through the trail of hot tears mixed with the cool rain. Lance's chest heaved with his sobs, his eyes screwed tightly shut. Shiro could feel Lance's heaving breath against his lips, feel each shuddering sob being blown across his face. It took everything he had not to kiss the other man, not to pull Lance into his arms and squeeze tight and never let go. 

It was just the two of them in the rain, Shiro whispering soft soothing nonsense words into into the small space between their lips heating up the air between them. Shiro pressed his forehead a little harder against Lance's head, his thumbs still rubbing against his cheeks, wiping away the hot trail of tears. He continued to mutter soft, comforting words of reassurance until he felt Lance's breathing slowly even out, until he felt the others shuddering stop. 

“Lance do you have any idea how amazing you are,” Shiro breathed, his words coming out almost in frustration. He pressed his hands a little harder against Lane's cheeks. 

“You are the blue paladin of Voltron. The very first paladin to be chosen. Out of everyone Blue chose you, she was waiting for you for all those years. Even though Keith was the first to find the cave she didn't chose him, she chose him over you.” 

Lance drew a shuddering breath, sniffled and seemed like he wanted to say something but Shiro knew there was nothing he could say to disparage the Blue lion because he loved her too much, and because there was truth to Shiro's words. Out of everyone the Blue lion, the friendliest and most accepting of a new paladin had chosen him, waited for him even when Keith had been an option. 

“You are an excellent pilot, for someone who constantly tries to show off,” Shiro teased a chuckle slipping from his lips tickling Lance's nose making Lance scrunch his face up. 

“You piloted the Blue lion, a completely unfamiliar ship on your very first try with perhaps a little more….uh enthusiasm than I would have liked but you got us all to the castle safely.” 

“That was mostly Blue, I told you I wasn't really doing anything...” Lance interrupted, trying to downplay his action again though he didn't sound quite as broken now. Shiro wouldn't let him carry on with that thought. 

“And I've seen how you've improved, how well you fly when you're not showing off or trying to compete with Keith. You are a skilled and capable pilot. I'm proud to fly along side you.” 

Lance's breath hitched again but this time it wasn't due to a sob. He could almost feel the way Lance's heart raced with joy at those words they were so close. Shiro smiled, happy to see his words were finally getting through so he continued. 

“You are the only reason we can keep smiling, keep laughing do you know that? You are the one that brings joy and normality to our lives in this insane situation. Your jokes can be a bit...frustrating,” Shiro said carefully, pressing his hands a little harder against Lance's cheeks drawing him closer, “but even so you make us smile, make us laugh, make us relax.” 

“That makes it sound like you're laughing at me,” Lance pouted his eyes meeting Shiro's. They were red from crying making the deep blue stand out even more vividly and Shiro had to suck in a breath, stop himself from getting lost in the depth of those beautiful eyes. For a moment he completely lost his train of thought but Lance was looking at him expectantly, waiting for an answer. Shiro realised he wasn't degrading himself now, he was waiting for Shiro's reply, hooked on his words, believing him. Shiro smiled and tilted his head so he squashed their noses together making Lance scrunch up his face again. 

“I didn't mean it like that. I simply meant you make us happy just by being you, with your silly jokes and loud mouthed attitude. The way that you care about all of us, the way you always try to lighten the mood when one of us is down even if its at your own expense. You rile Keith up and get him to actually face his emotions, you drag Pidge out of her own head when she gets too deeply involved in her inventions and stuff and forgets to eat, you can calm Hunk down in seconds, you make me feel safe,” Shiro said pulling back slightly though his forehead still rested against Lance's. 

“How do I make you feel safe? You're so much stronger than me!” Lance looked at Shiro incredulously. 

“It's not about strength, but I've seen you fight Lance, I saw you in the training room today, you are plenty strong,” Lance coloured at the compliment, muttering something under his breath that Shiro decided to let slide for now. 

“You make me feel good, happy. You help take my mind off the horrible stuff that's happened just by being there. Your not afraid to stand up to me and you treat me like a normal person. You give me hope that we really can get through this, end this war, that we can all do it together. You are so special.” 

“Shiro….” Lance breathed softly at a loss of what else to say because Shiro was being so sincere, so honest that Lance could do nothing but believe him. 

“And I know you feel lost, homesick, and I know you just want someone to love and acknowledge you Lance but you already have that believe me. I know we don't say it often enough but that's going to change, I think we all need to appreciate each other more,” Shiro chuckled again his eyes closing for a moment his thoughts all on Lance, directed towards Lance trying to make him understand. 

“If I'm so great then why does no one want to be with me? Why am I always the one to fall for the honey trap,” Lance asked sadly. He sounded so lost, so lonely and maybe there was something in the rain because hearing those words was making Shiro's emotions seep through too, emotions he had been bottling up for so long. 

“Lance do you really think that no one wants to be with you? That no one loves you? We all love you Lance, I love you,” he whispered the final three words with a little shake betraying more than he'd meant to. Shiro hadn't meant to confess not now, not ever if he could help it, he couldn't lump Lance with the mess that was his problems but Lance had to know, he had to know that he was capable of being loved. That someone had fallen in love with him so easily it was almost frightening, that it would happen again with someone else, someone who was right for him.

“I love you Lance,” he whispered again. Lance had gone completely still Shiro wasn't even sure he was breathing but he couldn't stop now, “I know I'm not what you want but I love you, I've fallen in love with you, with everything about you. And you don't have to say anything, you can forget this later I don't mean to make you uncomfortable but you need to know that someone loves you, how easy it is to love you. One day Lance you will find someone-” He was cut off by Lance's lips pressing against his own, wet and cold from the rain making his own numb lips tingle. 

“Oh shit. Sorry Shiro,” Lance yelped pulling back after a moment with no response from Shiro. 

“I'm sorry I completely misread the situation and kissed you. Oh god I'm an idiot!” Lance berated himself snapping Shiro out of his surprise. 

“I just confessed my love for you and you think you misread the situation?” 

“Well I kissed you and you didn't respond!” Lance huffed almost indignantly eyes wide in with panic. 

“I wasn't ready that's all. Try again,” Shiro encourage his heart racing. A small nervous sound left Lance's lips and for a moment Shiro though he wouldn't do it, that he'd lost his nerve or that he regretted doing it in the first place, but then Lance's hands were on his shoulders pulling him closer, pulling him in to another kiss that Shiro was prepared for this time. Shiro's hands moved to cradle the back of Lance's head his fingers slipping through the sodden strands of hair as he tilted his head into the kiss pressing back against Lance's cold, smooth lips. It was a soft tender kiss that neither of them tried to deepen content with just the press and movement of their lips against each others. Shiro was suddenly very conscious of how chapped his own lips were, how rough they felt against Lance's and the rain still streaming between them making everything wet and slippery. 

Lane didn't seem to mind though as his arms snaked around Shiro's neck, pushing himself up on his tip toes so he could get closer their bodies pressed flushed together. Shiro's hands moved down, circling around Lance's waist holding him steady as they continued to kiss eyes closed the rain the only thing that came between them. 

“I love you too,” Lance breathed against Shiro's lips pulling back only enough to whisper those words before he pressed forward again. Shiro smiled into the kiss, felt the urge to jump up and spin around but held it in by squeezing Lance tighter, pulling him close. He felt so giddy and light headed but something tugged at the back of his head, niggled at him for attention until he couldn't ignore it any more. He'd bought Lance here for a reason not to confess his love to him, although this was an added bonus, but to make sure Lance knew how wonderful an appreciated by the team he was. To make him see that. 

“So, I hope you understand now how important you are to us, to me,” Shiro added in a low, husky whisper that made Lance shiver. 

“So no more of this self doubt ok. Whenever you're feeling down about yourself again I want you to promise to talk to me, or any of the others. Promise?” He urged kissing Lance's nose making the younger man laugh. 

“Ok. I promise.” Lance said softly, almost shyly as he looked down long dark lashes hiding his blue eyes from view. They both knew it wouldn't be quite so simple, that Lance's doubts were likely to sneak up on him again but Lance had a new weapon against them now, Shiro's words of reassurance, the support of his team, and Shiro's love which Shiro was determined to shower him with until he smothered those doubts once and for all. 

“We should probably go back now,” Lance said hesitantly, his arms still wrapped tightly around Shiro his lips hovering close to the others tempted to steal another kiss. Shiro moved forward this time pressing their lips together in another soft, sweet kiss.

“We probably should,” he agreed, the words muttered lazily against Lance's mouth mid kiss making the younger man laugh. The rain had soaked them thoroughly by now the water had even gotten into his shoes and Shiro was sure if he took a step they would slosh. Their clothes stuck so close to their skin sending a chill through them except for where their bodies touched which felt impossibly hot. They should get out of the rain, get dry before either of them caught a cold but neither wanted to let go. 

But they had to go back. They moved apart almost at the same time as if they'd read each others minds. 

“It is a bit cold,” Shiro said sheepishly. 

“And my clothes are drenched this is kinda uncomfortable,” Lance agreed. 

“We should go back,” Shiro said with a nod. 

“Yeah…. But we can continue this back at the castle right?” 

“Of course.” 

“Ok good,” Lance cheered releasing his hold on Shiro he wiggled out of the other man's grip and dashed towards the pod. 

“Come on Shiro the sooner we get back the sooner we can continue!” Lance called over his shoulder. Shiro was powerless to do anything but follow him.


End file.
